silence and darkness
by death stealer
Summary: in this story raven takes a walk in the park finds kyd wykkyd bleeding there horribly takes him to the tower fixes him up and he gets to be a titan. will continue if i get at least 20 reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Silence and darkness

Authors note: ok so this is my first fanfic sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes this will be a teen titans kyd wykkyd and raven fanfic read and review please oh by the way I don't have to put a disclaimer because I don't own the show and it pisses me off to have to write a disclaimer when everyone knows you don't own the show.

Ravens pov

"ok what do you get when you cross a duck and a platypus?" beast boy asked. I don't know and I don't care she said while walking to her room. I'm going to my ro- BEEP BEEEP BEEP ugh "trouble" she said while walking to the living room. "what now?" she asked robin "the hive five" he said "again that's the fifth time this week." Cyborg said.

At the bank

"Hive five rob 'em blind" jinx said while running into the bank Billy numerous gizmo and mammoth went to the atm's while kyd wykkyd jinx and see more ran to the back to get the money. "FREEZE!" robin said "oh the teen titans how wonderful" jinx said with a lot of sarcasm "TITANS GO" robin said "HIVE FIVE EAT 'EM ALIVE" jinx said. Robin took jinx and mammoth beast boy took see more, i took kyd wykkyd, starfire took billy numerous. And cyborg took gizmo. The hive five lost and won but fighting kyd wykkyd was really strange he kept disappearing before I could hurt him.

At the tower

Normal pov

Raven went to her room as soon as she got home she couldn't help but think about kyd wykkyd. As time flew it was now 12:00 at night she couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk at the park.

At the park

Ravens pov

'rustle' "hello? Whos there?" I said silence "HELLO?" rustle black orbs surrounded my hands then silence as I was about to shoot a black bolt of energy all of a sudden kyd wykkyd came out smiling sheepishly. "what are you doing here wykkyd?" she asked bitterly. He just stood there "don't you talk?" she asked he shook his head. "are you mute?" he shook his head " then why don't you talk?" he shrugged they stood there in silence for a moment."so…" she said trailing off "ill get going now.." she said just before he grabbed her shoulder lightly "what?" she asked 'I just wanted to know if you would want to walk with me' he said telepathically "alright"

Normal pov

So as they walked they told each other about themselves then left for home. a few days later she decided to do the same thing at midnight only to be shocked as what she saw before her. Kyd wykkyd bleeding out to shocked to do anything she shrieked so she brought the bleeding boy to the tower to her room and started to take his shirt off to see and clean the wound she gasped at the sight before her a long gash on his well difined but not as muscular as a body builder chest so she used her powers to heal it to only a small cut she stared at the shirtless boy infront of her for a second or two then began to wrap a tourniquet she let him stay there for a while though on her bed as she went to consult robin about wykkyd.

Robins pov

"hmmm he isn't really a bad guy just a weirdo who likes making pillow forts, when was the last time we saw him actually steal something?" robin asked the team they all shrugged "so I guess its settled then raven since hes in your room do you want to give him this?" as he held a communicator "sure" she said

Ravens room

Kyd wykkyd pov

As I sat up raven came in with a big grin on her face "hey kyd robin asked me to give this to you" she said while giving me a titan communicator. well considering I just ditched the hive five robin gave me a room next to ravens and asked me to get my things so I did. I decided that I should move around my stuff so it doesn't look like how it was at the hive. I put the big book case flooded with books of darkness, spells and potions to the wall, brought my clothes and my cauldron and ingredients for potion making.(sounds a lot like harry potter) my dresser that looked a lot like a vampire dresser but it has a creepy mirror my bed which is like ravens but its all black. And something like ravens since were very alike a mirror to my mind.

Authors note: kay this is the end of the first chapter I know its horrible but its my first fanfic so they'll get better read and review tell me what I should do for my next chapter. -aaron


	2. Chapter 2

Black roses and telepathy

Author's note: this means telepathically speaking - '_'

Kyd wykkyd pov

BEEP BEEEP BEEP 'what is that sound?' I asked robin "oh that's just the trouble signal TITANS GO" robin said rushing out the door.

pov

"Hahaha once my suit fills up with the energy from these barrels ill flood the city in never-ending day-light!"

Robin pov

"Think again, titans go"

pov

"You're not so bright dog" he says throwing flash bombs at beast boy. He shoots his light bolts at cyborg and starfire, shoots robin in the water and finally shoots raven. "hahaha I defeated the teen titans"

Kyd wykkyd pov

'not yet I'm still here' "who the hell are you?" he asked 'I'm kyd wykyd' I answered "well you're going down to" 'not until you catch me' I said teleporting around with him chasing me.'BOOM' oww he shot me with light 'BOOM' 'BOOM' BOOM' AHH OOOHH OWWW he shot me and I'm too weak to do anything. "What's the matter afraid of the light?" RRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH 4 crimson eyes came instead of 2 I grew instantly taller black tentacles swirled and moved around me. He screamed running away taking off his suit and swimming away faster from me I came back to my normal self."BOOYAH" cyborg said we all went for pizza but neither me nor raven stayed so we went back we ran to our rooms instantly I consulted ancient scrolls to see why rage took over me but I found nothing….yet.

Authors note:im sorry this is so short and horrible I couldn't think of anything oh and thx for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Ancient books and anger problems

**Authors note: ok so I went on google translate for anything in other languages so if its wrong don't blame me. Please be advised that some of the latin in this is rearranged for some reason so if you speak latin don't take this as a bad thing blame google translate.**

**Kyd wykkyds pov**

The ancient scrolls didn't give me anything so I decided to look in books so I did and found something called diabolus ira ' devil rage' so I decided to read it but it was all in latin so I took a latin ddictionary and decided to read it and translate it was a long process and took like 5 hours because the dictionary was big. 

**In latin.**

_si__ira__'__frangit __libera__sequens__symptoms__ut__ostensum__: __IV__vermiculus__oculos__, __vere__alta__, __nigrum__runs__et__cavernis exeunt__circumdabit__corpus__, __gelu__aer__, __et__tenebris__sub__palliis__capis__cucullis__etc__._

**in english**

if 'rage' breaks free the following symptoms may be shown: 4 crimson eyes, really tall, black swirls and tentacles surround the body, freezing cold air, and darkness under cloaks capes cowls etc.

**normal pov**

so he kept on reading to find out more

**in latin**

_potest esse quod finis sit primum rerum. in omni plena daemonium / dimidium daemonium hoc contingit ut admonitio signum in finem mundi._

**In English**

this may be because the end of the world may occur soon. in every full demon/half demon this occurs as a warning signal of the end of the world.

He gasped

**In latin**

_quidam__monitionem__significationibus__includit__azarathian__markings__trans__corpus__in__vermiculus__rubrum__, __subito__mentis__/__motus__eruptiones__vel__possibile__cor__impetus__enim__non__causa._

**In English**

some warning signals include azarathian markings across the body in crimson red, sudden mental/emotional outbursts or possible heart attacks for no reason at all.

**Kyd wykkyd pov**

'omg the end of the world'

**Ravens pov**

'dramatic background music playing as raven saw all of the strange markings. She closed her eyes and moved her head down " I knew this would happen".

**Authors note: ok im done this chapter please read and review and tell me what I should put in my next chapter.**

**aaron**


End file.
